


3 раза, когда Тони пытался сказать Питеру, что он не совсем Паркер

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clueless Peter Parker, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, references to other rdj movies, гордость и самоуничижение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: ...и один раз, когда пожалел, что это не так
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Kudos: 11





	3 раза, когда Тони пытался сказать Питеру, что он не совсем Паркер

Если бы Тони попросили описать себя в двух словах, он бы сказал что-нибудь вроде «очаровательный мудозвон». (Давайте не будем вспоминать про «гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп»: во-первых, Тони не любил изображать Капитана Очевидность, во-вторых, он тогда просто хотел максимально коротко и эффективно заткнуть Роджерсу варежку.) То есть, он был как бы в курсе всех своих многочисленных недостатков и геморроев, но старательно подавал их как часть своего природного (отрицательного) обаяния бестактного (гондона) авантюриста. 

Одной из нелюбимых своих черт Тони небезосновательно считал склонность откладывать то, чем он не особенно хотел заниматься, на очень далекое «потом». Надо разобрать этот договор, Тони, надо обсудить вот это соглашение, Тони. Фу-у-у, гадость. Нет, он знал слово «надо», но как только оно над ним повисало, у него внезапно просыпалось вдохновение заняться чем-нибудь еще, чем-нибудь действительно интересным! Лапу-растяпу, например, он собрал, когда с улюлюканьем бегал от преподавателя по высшему матану, которому задолжал три коллоквиума (скука смертная и потеря времени). (Никто не был удивлен его диплому с отличием больше самого Тони: он, конечно, знал, что гениален и дофига повышает престиж МТИ самим своим существованием, но он точно помнил, что у него, помимо всего прочего, висел какой-то скучнейший несданный проект аж с первого курса.)

Итак, надолго загнать Тони в мастерскую могло довольно много вещей. Но чаще всего это была необходимость вести тяжелые разговоры. Такая маленькая, невинная разновидность социальной тревожности. (А все потому, что у него до шестнадцати лет не было друзей.) Кому не наплевать на незнакомцев, но разочаровывать Роуди и прекрасную Пеппер Тони очень не хотел. И поэтому одно важное изменение в своей жизни он довел до своей милейшей (но пугающей) ассистентки только в две тысячи шестом, на пять лет позже, чем следовало. 

— Мисс Поттс. — Сердечко делало в груди раздражающее «тык-дык-дык», как коты одноклассника в интернате по ночам.

— Да, мистер Старк? — улыбалась Пеппер в ответ (Тони полагал, что это ненадолго).

— Мне нужно обновить завещание. 

— Так?

Тони нарочито внимательно стал рассматривать схему очередной ракетной установки, потому что смотреть Пеппер в глаза не хотел, и медленно проговорил:

— У меня есть внебрачный ребенок, которого нужно туда вписать. 

Он старательно не смотрел на Пеппер и еле подавлял желание зажмуриться, но она всего лишь спокойным тоном уточнила:

— Только один?

Тони тогда чуть не подавился своим кофе.

— А… э-э-э… м… да? Надеюсь?!

Пеппер наблюдала за его паникой с ироничной жалостью. 

— Почему ты вообще подумала…?!

Пеппер вздохнула и пояснила:

— Мистер Старк, вы вчера полировали свой Дукати кружевными трусами.

— Ой. 

В две тысячи десятом (излечившись после отравления палладием) Тони начал планировать (и откладывать) еще более тяжкий разговор, уже, собственно, с ребенком. Пит рос совершенно прелестным мальчишкой — невысокий, худой, в огромных очках (страшно близоруким оказался, весь в мать), умный, добрый и оптимистичный. Короче, мелкая вихрастая милота. 

Увы, у Тони было богатое воображение, и он очень четко представлял себе, как мальчик начинает плакать и говорит что-нибудь вроде: «Ты не мой папа! Я тебя ненавижу!».

Тони поделился своими переживаниями на этот счет с Роуди по пьяному делу, за что был тут же обозван ссыкуном. Спасибо, утконосик, ты настоящий друг. 

В две тысячи двенадцатом он сходил пообедать с Фейт Мэй Паркер, урожденной Коскарелли. (Они даже не поругались. Она даже ни разу не дала ему по лицу.) Обсудили (крайне тупую) ситуацию, в которой они оказались. 

— А я ведь тогда предлагал тебе пожениться. 

— А я тебе тогда сказала, и сейчас повторю: он бы с нами и до двух лет не дожил. 

— …ну да. Но ты вообще охерительно устроилась! Что за несправедливость. 

— Иди ты, Тони. Когда я отдавала Питера на усыновление, то не планировала выходить за Бена и становиться тетей собственному сыну. 

— Как тебе, наверное, неловко сейчас.

— Каждый! Божий! День!

Они решили разговор с парнем (считавшим себя сиротой при живых родителях) еще немного отложить — не срывать ему крышу подобными откровениями в таком нежном возрасте. 

«Тетя Мэй» еще с две тысячи третьего присылала ему фотографии с различных праздников, за что Тони был ей благодарен, конечно. Сам он мониторил информацию по школам, кружкам и секциям Питера, посылал деньги на обучение, жертвовал оборудование для школьных лабораторий — так, чтобы все было на приемлемом уровне, но не слишком заметно. (Тони, вообще-то не забыл, как его самого в детстве частенько пытались похищать, чтобы шантажировать Говарда.) 

А потом, в две тысячи шестнадцатом, когда Пит вдруг решил перейти с очков на линзы (как сначала подумал Тони), по Квинсу начал гонять «народный Робин Гуд» в сине-красных трениках.

Он заслал в Квинс кучу дронов и заперся в мастерской на две недели, пытаясь вычислить этого субъекта. Первым забеспокоился Роуди (впрочем, ничего нового), спустился и застал Тони за просмотром многочисленных видеозаписей с Человеком-пауком. 

— Братец-бобр, ты чем занимаешься? — поинтересовался Роуди, пощелкав пальцами у Тони перед носом. 

— Хочу выследить этого пиздюка и убрать его из Квинса! — рыкнул Тони. — За народными героями всегда следуют потасовки и перестрелки, так что пусть держится от Питера подальше! — В этот момент дрон показал, как Человек-паук забирает с крыши свой школьный рюкзак и снимает с головы балаклаву, и Тони оборвал свою гневную тираду. — О. Похоже, это мой пиздюк. 

— Гы-гы.

— Не смей ржать, — глухо сказал Тони, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Дурные гены во всей красе, — весело сказал Роуди, хлопая Тони по плечу.

— Утконосик, свали по-хорошему, мне подумать надо.

— Бу-га-га.

И Тони в очередной раз вместо потенциального тяжкого разговора засел в мастерской с проектом костюма для Человека-паука. Но тут у него было хотя бы какое-то оправдание: парня, у которого недавно открылись сверхспособности, и которому жгло копчик желание наносить справедливость, дома не удержишь; в костюм можно кучу всяких фишек типа gps-трекера встроить, а еще… пусть не позорит отца своими потертыми трениками! Если уж геройствовать, то с шиком!

***

Был у Тони еще один геморрой, и этот геморрой назывался «принимать желаемое за действительное». Он увидел, как Мэй перемигивается с Питером, и с облегчением подумал, что она сделала за него всю работу. Что парень уже в курсе. 

Ему самому было немного неловко, и он определенно не хотел смущать Питера слишком сильно, поэтому пытался не «включать неловкого батю» чересчур часто. Типа, пусть пацан привыкнет сначала. 

…Что не мешало ему выдавать типичные «папские» перлы.

— Потому что Я так сказал!..

— Никогда не поздно подумать про колледж, могу пристроить тебя в МТИ…

— Ой, простите, разговариваю с подростком….

— Мой отец никогда меня не хвалил, хочу разорвать этот порочный круг…

А потом Питер спалился с костюмом Человека-паука перед своей мамой. И в ходе баталии «кто кого перекричит» (Питера они отправили погулять) Тони понял, что облажался и (разумеется) все себе надумал.

Пора уже было что-то с этим делать, потому что Тони, с его-то супергеройской деятельностью, мог помереть в любой момент, и тогда Питера ждал бы мерзкий сюрприз в виде завещанного ему контрольного пакета акций Старк Индастриз.

***

1.

Первую попытку Тони начал издалека. Ну как издалека. Усадил Питера рядом, когда они закончили с очередной модификацией костюма, открыл файлы с партнерскими соглашениями, и начал рассказывать ему про юридические тонкости в формулировках.

— Не спи, тебе это пригодится, когда ты мою компанию унаследуешь.

Питер почему-то не стал запинаться, задыхаться, или вообще как-то (нормально) реагировать на это. Он только немного сощурился, поднял уголок губ (в такие моменты его сходство с Говардом становилось откровенно пугающим) и мягко произнес:

— А по вам таракан ползает.

— Чт… где?!

Тони не любил бардак (хотя прибираться не любил еще больше), и первый робот-пылесос собрал еще в четырнадцать. Но уборкой в мастерской занимался Дубина, который был… дубиной. Мог и спрятать остатки китайской лапши где-нибудь в углу, а там — здравствуйте, мухи, червяки и тараканы.

Питер тем временем широко улыбнулся и весело сказал:

— И вас с первым апреля, мистер Старк!

— Хм.

Тони незаметно проверил число на телефоне.

Еще одним геморроем Тони (особенно в глазах окружающих) была его патологическая неспособность ориентироваться в датах. Вторник? Пятница? А сейчас вообще март, или октябрь? Он отфильтровывал эту информацию как некритичную, и часто забывал не то что чужие дни рождения, но и собственный. Его это не особо беспокоило.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Блядь.

2.

Нью-Йорк был ни разу не спокойным местом: разумеется, здесь случались разнообразные ЧП. Ну, знаете. Мутантские разборки. Эксперименты Рида Ричардса. Килгрейв. Фиск, чтоб его кони совокупляли.

В этот раз опять всплыло инопланетное оружие, и пострадал Бруклинский мост. Питеру, который как раз оказался на месте происшествия, хватило ума сообразить, что в одиночку он не справится, и позвать ответственных взрослых в лице Тони.

Пит придержал стальные тросы своей паутиной и связывал бандитов, пока Тони ликвидировал остальную часть бардака. Вышло неплохо. А потом, пока костюмы под управлением Пятницы занимались тем, что временно латали пострадавшую часть моста, Тони купил им по хот-догу, и они сели перекусить на крыше Крайслер-билдинг. 

В общем, момент был подходящий.

После первой попытки тяжкие разговоры начинать становится как-то… проще, что ли. Так что Тони, собрав яйца в кулачок, сказал, как есть.

— Пит.

— А?

— Я твой отец.

Питер сначала дожевал хот-дог, и у Тони появилось четкое ощущение, что он опять напортачил. Ощущение его не обмануло.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, мистер Старк, но вопить «не-е-ет» и прыгать с крыши я не буду. — Питер улыбнулся и, прежде чем запихнуть в рот оставшуюся треть хот-дога, сказал: — Я так и знал, что вы любите «Звездные войны» больше, чем «Стар Трек»!

Тони проверил дату. Нет, было не четвертое мая. Он огляделся, и едва подавил желание разбить себе перчаткой лицо: неподалеку, чуть внизу светился огромный экран с трейлером очередного фильма этой космической оперы.

Да что за хрень.

3\. 

Питер в третий раз завалил вождение, и это было позорище. (Весь в мать!)

Тони сначала поностальгировал по далекому детству, когда вождение не было обязательным предметом, а потом сам же мысленно дал себе по голове, потому что он, вообще-то, школу в тринадцать окончил — какое там получать права. Для самого Тони вождение никогда не было проблемой: Говард собрал ему маленький гоночный болид, когда Тони было, наверное, года полтора, и он еще не все звуки выговаривал. В семьдесят девятом Боб купил себе вертолет — после окончания войны в Индокитае вертушки распродавали за гроши даже гражданским — и в девять Тони уже довольно сносно летал, а когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, Говард соизволил пустить его за штурвал своего любимого самолета, так что серьезно, Питер, сынок, почто ты папку так позоришь?

Надо было с этим что-то делать.

Тони взял подержанный Форд с коробкой-автоматом. (Раз у некоего членистоногого ручки из жопки, хрен ему, а не Ауди, да и какая нафиг механика, если он даже на автомате вождение завалил. Трижды!) Позвал пацана на Базу Мстителей, потому что там была большая парковка для тренировок и отсутствовали доблестные стражи порядка. 

— Надо же, какая у вас, оказывается, есть рухлядь! — радостно сказал Питер, усаживаясь за руль.

— Это не мое. Это тебе для тренировок, — сказал Тони, тщательно проверяя ремень безопасности и быстро допивая кофе. 

У него не было нездоровых иллюзий относительно талантов Питера, так что. Да. Он бы и шлем надел, и футбольную защиту. Так, на всякий случай.

Пит оправдал ожидания: уехал в кювет уже пятнадцать минут спустя.

— Простите, — сказал Питер, жмурясь.

Тони только вздохнул и поправил съехавшие очки.

— Вылазь и вытаскивай машину, — проговорил он. — Только бампер не оторви.

По крайней мере, можно было не заморачиваться с подключением костюмов: Питер мог и кидать легковушки как Кэп свой фрисби.

Следующие полчаса Тони думал, что все идет хорошо… а потом пацан врезался в ворота склада.

— Думаю, мопед — мой потолок, — сказал Питер, осторожно оглядываясь на Тони.

— Успокойся. Ты не виноват, что из меня так себе папаша. Надо было посадить тебя за руль раньше лет на десять, тогда бы никаких проблем не было.

Питер хохотнул и спросил:

— Слушайте, мистер Старк, а сколько у вас «тренировочных» детей, помимо меня? И, эм, того парня из Теннесси.

Тони очень сильно хотел побиться головой о приборную панель, но для этого надо было отстегнуться.

— Пит, я не шучу и не тренируюсь, я очень даже серьезен.

— Конечно, — кивнул Питер, и Тони понял, что ни хрена он не понял, и наверное не поймет.

Да твою ж мать.

0.

— Пеп, мне нужно обновить завещание.

— У тебя все-таки обнаружился еще один внебрачный ребенок?

— Нет, я хочу лишить Питера наследства. 

— Что? Почему?

— Это не мой сын.

— Тони, что ты несешь, я же видела тест на отцовство.

— Пеп, ты не понимаешь, он Aerosmith от Black Sabbath отличить не может! …да хватит смеяться, Пеп, ну. Это трагедия! Можешь проявить хоть немного сочувствия? Да блин.


End file.
